Mazinkaiser vs the Great General of Darkness
The OVA's success prompted the studio to release in 2003 Mazinkaiser vs. the Great General of Darkness (マジンカイザー 死闘!暗黒大将軍, Mazinkaiser: Death! Ankoku Daishogun), a remake of 1974's Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness. The new Mazinger Team is overwhelmed by the surprise assault of the subterranean Mykene empire resulting in many casualties, but Mazinkaiser ultimately defeats the forces of evil, ending with a bitter duel against the leader of Mykene, the Great General of Darkness. It should be noted that this doesn't share continuity with the Mazinkaiser OVA's, nor does it feature the same version of Mazinkaiser. Plot After mazinkaiser's battle with Baron-Asura Dr. Hell escaped ,when kouji kabuto is on its vacationon Paris France Dr.Hell showed up(in this movie dr.hell is known as great general of darkness) then they escaped through a plane , later on lumian alpha and its pilots miss weili and weilu then a big twiser comes with inside of it enemies a big eagle-mechanical monster came to destroy kouji's plane but lumian alpha tried to stop it the the mechanical monster killed weilu first then he tried to kill miss weili then miss weili is still alive then she pushed the auto attack mode then her arms been cutted then the auto attack mode flys to the spaceship to destroy it then Sayaka Yumi cried then kouji punch the plane then it bleeded the the opening song (the gate of the hell) in the end of the song they crashed near a army base then they met its captain they talked to him the captain let them use their jet plane for them to go to the lab in Japan but professor mori mori is still in the underground getting some journals of his professor chan fights and how to stop general darkness while their waiting for professor mori mori the emies came on the runway there is something exploded then professor mori mori left underground traped then professor mori mori launched missiles then they escaped then professor mori mori died afterwards they reached japan they land on a runway near the lab. they found a motorcycle but its out of gas then a girl with truck let them ride to the lab then they stoped on a gas station in the mart of the gas station they found a radio there is someone still working so hard just to send its message its said the lab is in trouble then sayaka found a bike and hurriedly it went the lab but a enemy threw a blade on its bike then it exploded then sayaka fell out of the bike then kouji tried to stop him but his threwed away too luckily boss borot came with his 2 partnersafter beating the enemy they get in boss borot they finaly reached but big hole was found then they found the lab was destroyed then the enemies that are left come then kouji panic but boss told him that mazinkaiser's bailder is inside boss borot he escape boss borots chest he flys then prof. talked to him he followed his instructions to mazinkaiser he defeated the enemies then he met dr hell again he uses all of his powers including kaiser scrander but nothing worked then he uses his most greatest power kaiser blade he chalenged him then he loses his swords then he uses rocket punch to him while saying "this revenge is for Weilu,miss Weili ,prof. mori mori and this for the rest of the human kind he fell in the big hole then his two swords fell to his face by killing him after it he said " i avenged you everyone!" the movie ended. Release date: 2002 Category:OVA